Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: ALONE
by Bioweapon 155
Summary: You know how Kuki is a year and a half younger than the rest of sector V? That means that after the rest of the team turns 13 and is decomissioned, she will still have a year and a half left to go... Based on a Deviantart picture. I don't own anything!
1. Sadness

Loading...

codename: Kind Next Door Operation A.L.O.N.E.

**A**

**L**onely

**O**perative

**N**eeds

**E**xception

Transmission: Initiated

* * *

Chapter 1: Sadness

Kuki never thought she could be so sad.  
Seriously...NEVER.  
Never in her life had she been this sad, so alone...  
So...cold.  
Fighting father had made her think that there was nothing worse than flames and smoke and rage.  
But there was.

Everyone had left, turning thirteen and getting decommissioned.

Abby had been first, rumors of her following her evil older sister's footsteps were heard only days after.

Then Hoagie turned, his jokes and antics making a big hole in the hearts of those who were left.

After that came Nigel. He took his decommissioning like his father: No regret, no tears.

Only pride at what he had done.

So did Wally.

Now, all that was left was her.

Alone.

She cried every night, her sleep filled with horrible nightmares.

The toys she had once loved she now despised. They only served to remind her of her loneliness.

Sometimes, she swore she heard the stuffed toys giggle.

At first she was happy. She always had believed, no, KNEW they were alive!

But then she found out: It was all in her head.

That made her feel more alone.

More sad...

She ticked off another day on the calendar.

Another day of painful memories...

* * *

Transmission interrupted...Reestablishing link...

**

* * *

**

**Eh...I'm good...  
Poor Kuki...**


	2. Enemy on both sides

**THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN!! I (finally) made up my mind to continue with operation A.L.O.N.E., Although the plot changed slightly, it's still the same story: Kuki is left alone after the rest of sector V is decommissioned.**

**Before I do anything, I would like to thank Invader Johnny, smaggin and Sandra2008 for their reviews. Also, Codename kids next door and it's characters are copyright of Mr. Warburton, I'm only a fan with nothing to do. **

**In the first chapter I hinted that Abby had become a traitor. Well, sometimes rumors are VERY different from the stark reality...Enjoy!**

* * *

Link reestablished...

Continuing transmission...

Abigail Lincoln, formerly known as 'numbah five', woke up with a start, grabbing her blaster.

She gazed around the room she was in, eyes that had once been a deep brown now glowed an inhuman, bloody red.

It had been that dream again.  
The dream she had every time she shut her eyes, the dream she could never forget.

The dream where all her mistakes came back to haunt her.

Well it wasn't really a dream at all, it was just a series of memories.

Put together like a horror movie.

It began with the days before she joined the KND, when she was a candy hunter with Henrietta Von Marzipan and all the treasure they had kept for themselves. Then, it went on to the day she left Henrietta to fend for herself in Guatemala, losing a dear friend, and gaining a powerful (and angry) rival.

Then the dream grew worse, it skipped over to the day she made the worst mistake in her life.

Her first mission with Nigel Uno. They had received a report that the Delightful Children had invented a super-aging ray, so powerful, it could age a newborn child until it turned to dust.

They had gotten separated on the way, and Abby ignored his calls for backup too many times, only coming to his aid when her P.I.P.E. became silent.

By the time she got to him, the Delightful Children had him strapped to a steel plate, and were preparing to fire the ray on him. In desperation, she ran towards the contraption, and threw herself against it, causing the thing topple over just as it fired.

Even so, the ray razed his scalp, sending the poor Nigel screaming.  
Had the other operatives not arrived, Abby was sure Nigel and her wouldn't had made it out the mansion alive. However, by the time Nigel was outside, all of the hair on his head had fallen off, leaving him completely bald.

Then the dream fast-forwarded to the day she made the _second _wost mistake of her life.

The reason she was living inside a wrecked mobile home that was half buried beneath a pile of scrap metal in the junkyard rather than in her house.

She had known about the TND for a long time, thanks to Maurice. She had known that some operatives were never decommissioned and were instead transferred there. Hell, Maurice had even told her that she was a candidate!

But, a few weeks before her thirteenth birthday doubt began to creep into her mind. She wasn't sure if she could make it. So, rather than take her chances, she ran off the day she turned thirteen and had been hiding ever since, trying to help kids while carefully avoiding both the KND operatives and the Teen ninjas.

Sighing, she sat up from the old cot she was lying in and looked over at the massive blaster she was still clutching in her hand. She had made it herself, it was really just a pair of KND-issued Ketchup-bottle revolvers strapped side-by-side. Instead of firing gum wads, however, she loaded it with explosive M.A.R.B.L.E.S.

It was one hell of a six-shooter.

She got up from her 'bed' and headed over to the mobile home's tiny bathroom to change into her clothes. Glancing at the mirror as she was taking of her makeshift pajamas, she caught a glimpse of her face. She had changed a bit over the last year, her hair was now in a series of tight dreadlocks that she usually tied together in a ponytail.

Her eyes though, were glowing a bloody red.

Abby frowned, and her eyes shone even more intently.

She hated those eyes, about as much as the reason she had them. A few months after she escaped decommissioning, she overheard some of the Teen ninjas talking about a raid on the sector Ph. D's tree house to steal some sort of 'sooper genetic-splicing-serum thingy'.

She had seen it as her chance to make it clear to to the KND that she was an ally and to get them to stop trying to capture her.

Using an attack bike she had stolen from Cree, Abby trailed them to the laboratory. Just as she was about to put the entire tree house on lockdown mode to keep the teens in while the reinforcements arrived, somebody hit her from behind, knocking her out.

She woke up just in time to hear that the Ninjas were going to test the serum on her, to see if it worked. Next thing she knew, one of the evil teenagers was injecting a syringe full of the prototype serum into her arm. Pain coursed through every part of her body as the liquid started taking effect on her.

Abby quickly shook off that trail of thought, she had other things to do than ponder at the past. She put on her clothes: a slightly baggy stealth suit that had a series of belts on the arms, legs and waist to keep it close to her body; a pair of sandals; And a long, red cloak that also happened to serve as her blanket on cold nights, the inside of it had belts, straps and pockets to put weapons in. Last of all came her old red cap and a pair of welding goggles. Ever since the gene splicing incident, her eyes had become extremely sensitive to light; she couldn't even look at a candle without getting blinded, meaning she had to wear the thick welding goggles, just to go outside.

Grabbing her blaster from the cot, she headed outside into the night.

**

* * *

I am beginning to run of of ideas, hence the slight cliffhanger.**

**Opinions and ideas are welcome, as well as motivation.**


	3. Merging paths and dangerous minds

**Let's get this straight. Before anything is said, I would like to say that I am NOT Mr. Warburton and therefore, there is no way I can own Codename: Kids Next Door.**

**I KNOW I said I would alternate between Op. U.M.B.R.E.L.L.A. and this story, but I somehow got infected by writer's block halfway through writing a conversation (I DAMN whatever deity is responsible for that). So, I'm gonna write this chapter while I wait for ideas. I give my thanks to Invader Johnny for his ideas and to all the the intelligent people who have reviewed.**

**Enough said, lets roll.**

* * *

_Link reestablished..._

_Transmission continued..._

* * *

Three figures stood before an old junkyard. The only light available to them being the streetlights that rose from the pavement

"You know, this place looks kinda familiar..."

Nigel Uno looked at the chain-linked entrance of the abandoned junkyard through his sunglasses. Hoagie was right, it DID look familiar.

"You're right Hoagie, I just can't put my finger on why though." The bald teen mused.

The three of them looked over at the disturbingly familiar chain-linked fence. It reminded them of something all right. They just needed to know what...

"Oy, ain't that where ya used ta get da muhterials for yeh inventions?"

Hoagie and Nigel looked over from Wally, to the chain linked fence, and back to Wally again.

Memory clicked in. He was right.

This alone was a bit intriguing, Wally had never been all that smart. To put it bluntly, he wasn't smart at all (anything more blunt than that could be taken as an insult). The transition from the KND to the TND (which Nigel had been delighted to know that existed) had not changed that at all.

In fact, the three of them hadn't changed that much since the KND, Nigel and Wally still wore more or less the same style of clothing (although the Brit wore cargo pants instead of shorts). The only one who had changed in that sense was Hoagie, he had grown much taller and thinner over the last year. He still wore his goggles, although the aviator's cap had gotten lost quite some time ago. His jokes were just as bad as they were a year ago, much to everyones dismay.

Nigel checked his watch again, Maurice was late for whatever he had dragged them here for. He had said something about it being extremely urgent, and nothing at all as to what they were doing. After the first few months of being in the TND, the three operatives had found out that this was actually standard procedure: Don't tell what the mission's about until it's too late to back up.

"Hey there he is!" Exclaimed Hoagie. And indeed, there was Maurice heading toward them, hands deep in his pockets.

Nigel waited until he was within earshot and called out: "Glad to see you made it!"

The older teen gave a small smile and came over to them.

"Cree dumped me." He said.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at this. Though it was common knowledge that Maurice's dates with Cree were nothing but a front for the operatives spy work, it had somehow been growing into an actual relationship over time.

Nigel cleared his throat."That's...too bad."

Maurice shrugged. "I thought it was about time she did though. I think she deserves better than someone who keeps lying to...What is it Wally?"

The aforementioned Australian had been tapping his foot impatiently the whole time."Can yeh stop babbling 'bout yeh cruddy girlfriend an' tell us the bloody mission already!?" he growled.

Maurice frowned a bit at his impatience, but preferred not to say anything about it. Instead, he reached into his jacket and took out a PDA, handing the thing it to Hoagie "Here, this is our target."

Hoagie looked at the handheld computer in his hand and started to read out loud the text on the screen, eyes widening as he did so:

--

"_Subject name: Abigail Lincoln_

_Status: Former operative, escaped decommissioning_

_Allegiance: none known_

_KND danger rating:..."_ The pilot's eyes were as wide as saucers as he said this, _"...9.80?!"_

--

"Waitaminut!!" interrupted Wally "Ain't that nearly da same levhul Father has?"

Nigel cringed at the idea of having a former comrade at nearly the same level as his semi-demonic uncle. He looked over at Maurice questioningly.

Maurice glared at the short blonde for his interruption, and gestured at Hoagie to continue.

Hoagie steadied himself and continued reading.

_--_

"_Subject description: Formerly known as Numbuh five of sector V, she escaped her decommissioning on the day of her thirteenth birthday. She has been seen helping children occasionally, though any sign of aggression is more than enough to trigger an attack from her._

_She was involved in the teenage ninjas attack on Sector PhD, where it is rumored that she was injected with a prototype, soooper-secret, genetic splicing serum. Her actions after the incident seem to confirm this._

_If this is true, then this would make her an extremely dangerous opponent, maybe even deadly, since later tests with the serum have shown that it enhances the subject's strength, stamina, agility, hearing and sight, the last two on a ridiculous level."_

_--_

Hoagie suddenly stopped. He silently read the next paragraph twice over, shaking his head in disbelief.

Nigel grabbed his shoulder."Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Maurice, realizing from Hoagie's face that he wasn't going to keep reading, took the PDA from his hands and continued reading the bio from where Hoagie had left off.

_--_

"_Another, dangerous side-effect is the complete loss of the subject's humanity, although _

_wherever this is permanent or not is still in question."_

_--_

Maurice looked up just in time to see their jaws hit the floor

* * *

Abigail had heard the entire thing, safely hidden behind an old car that was somehow perched on one of the piles of metal junk. She wasn't really that surprised that Hoagie and Nigel had been accepted into the TND. Numbuh two was the best pilot she had seen back in the KND and Nigel was one of the best leaders she knew. Wally was a bit of a surprise. Last time she had seen him, he was barely literate (He had once spelled "four" with a "Q"). How he had gotten into the TND was something she would have to ask someday.

The last bit about the effects of the serum was deeply shocking to her.

"_Loss of humanity..." _The words bounced around the inside of her skull. She thought about this, her mind immediately drifting over to the moment after the evil teen injected her with the serum.

Her mind drew a blank. Weird...

She tried again, harder this time, to remember what had happened after the serum was injected. Again nothing came to her. One moment she was lying on the floor, writhing in pain, the next she was lying in a field, smoke billowing in the distance.

Abby forcefully pushed those thoughts away, there were more important things to do at the moment.

Like finding out what Maurice was saying, for instance.

* * *

"The reason I brought you guys here," Maurice explained to the still very shocked operatives. "is because we are the only people in the TND who she might even consider listening to. The four of us were teammates with her. We're her friends." He added.

Hoagie crossed his arms indignantly. "I'm not going to turn her in."

Nigel adjusted his sunglasses "I'm afraid that's the same for me, Maurice." Wally nodded in agreement.

Maurice gave an exasperated sigh. "That's not the point of this mission."

Nigel raised an eyebrow. "Then what is it?" he asked.

Maurice pocketed the PDA. "The objective of this mission, is to get her to join the TND"

* * *

"_My friends are gone,_

_my family is useless,_

_the pain of life is to much to bear,_

_there is only one way..."_

Kuki hugged her knees closer to herself. She whimpered slightly.

She peered over her knees.

It was still there, lying on the white surface of the bathtub.

The knife.

She moved her hand to reach for it. Slowly, carefully, unsure.

Her sleeve-covered hand touched the blade. She pulled her hand back.

She peered over her knees again.

The knife hadn't moved an inch.

She reached for the knife again, more sure of what she was about to do. She took the the kitchen knife that she had smuggled into the tree house with one hand, and rolled up the sleeve of the other. She pressed the cold blade against the pale skin of her wrist, closing her eyes, getting ready for the last moment in her life.

Just as she was to rip open the veins of her arm, a reedy, inquisitive voice spoke:

"Now, wouldn't that be a waste?"

Kuki's eyes snapped open, the knife fell to the floor of the bathtub with a "clack!". Standing there, looking rather proud of himself, was a kid.

The intruder was more or less the same age as her, about eleven or twelve years old. He wore a white lab coat over a T-shirt and black pants. His shoes were polished and gleamed in the almost nonexistent light of the room. His greasy black hair was neatly combed back and thick wire-rimmed glasses framed his eyes, magnifying them slightly.

Kuki suddenly forgot what she had been about to do and gave an attempt to confront the intruder."W...Who are you?!" she managed to stutter, forcing herself to stand up.

The stranger gave a small chuckle and approached her a few steps "My name...is unimportant at this point, and I already know yours. But you may call me Number forty-six-fifty-six if you must do so."

"You're part of the Kids Next Door?" Kuki asked, stiffening slightly.

Number forty-six-fifty-six gave another chuckle. "I was in their nerds division once."

"Was?"

"I got kicked out for having certain...ideas that they simply did not understand."

"I'm sorry about that." Kuki said directing her gaze at the floor as depression decided to catch up with her.

The young scientist approached another few steps. "You OK?" He asked.

Kuki slumped back to her previous position on the floor, "No." she muttered, rocking on her heels.

Number Forty-six-fifty-six approached the bath tub and seated himself on the rim. "Want to talk about it?"

Kuki looked up at him, her face was strained with tears. She wanted to talk about it. She wanted to talk to someone anyone.

So she did, slowly, painfully she told him everything, how her friends were gone, how everyone else had left her and, in nothing more than a whisper, she told him how she was going to end it all. She broke down crying after finishing.

The scientist waited until her sobs had died down. He cleared his throat and leaned a bit closer to her.

"Well, I have a proposition for you." he told her.

Kuki's buried her head into her legs. "What for?" she sobbed "I just want all of this to end."

Number forty-six-fifty-six straightened himself "You're afraid, aren't you? Afraid that the memories of your friends will die in the decommissioning chamber? Afraid of continuing your life without those memories? " he gave a dramatic pause "Afraid enough to prefer death?"

Kuki nodded yes.

The kid continued. "There is another way, Kuki Sanban, a way to ensure that the memories will not die, that the good times will never leave you. A way to remain a kid forever without having to worry about letting them go."

"You mean like the fountain of youth?" Kuki asked, getting slightly intrigued by his speech.

Number forty-six-fifty-six gave another chuckle. "What? That old thing? Oh dear no, the process I have devised is so much more effective. More..._permanent._ " He added.

The scientist held his hand out at her. Nothing, she was still sobbing slightly, her eyes riveted to the knife in front of her. Number forty-six-fifty-six took back his hand and bit his lip. _Time to use my trump card._

He cleared his throat. "If the test succeeds..." he paused for effect "then command might be persuaded to let me use it on your former teammates..."

That was all it took, he had Kuki's full attention now. He mentally congratulated himself, and grinned.

"Care to join?" He asked, and held out his hand again.

Kuki held on to his hand like a lifeline, her violet eyes now brimming with hope.

"Yes." She whispered, slowly uncurling herself from her position on the floor .

The scientist couldn't help but grin as he lead her towards the tree house's hangar.

* * *

**This is...the longest...and darkest...chapter I have written...till now (12/Aug/2008). Hope you guys like it, and don't by shy, WRITE A !"" REVIEW FOR GODS SAKE!!**

**Anyways, from now on I'll be referring to Number forty-six-fifty-six as "Number4656 to shorting things. If he looks familiar to you guys, it's because I based him of another scientist from a video game.**

**Think you know who he is Say your guesses on the reviews.**

**For those of you who are reading U.M.B.R.E.L.L.A, I am pleased to inform you that I have finally caught my muse and interrogated her for inspiration (metaphorically, of course.), and am currently writing chapter 2 and 3, so go and read that while you wait.**

**Thats it for now.**


	4. First sights

**The only way I will ever own Codename: Kids Next Door, is if I use an improbability drive. And since no one has such a thing, it is impossible. I DO own the scientist guy, Number 4656, though I based him off someone just as creepy and insane (think F.F.7).**

**For those who don't know, this is how old Sector V is in my fanfic: **

**Abby: 15 (on the run for two years)**

**Nigel: 14(TND member for one year)**

**Hoagie:14(TND member for one year)**

**Wally:14 (TND member for one year)**

**Kuki:12 ½ (6 months till decommissioning)**

**Now for the next chapter. (As much as I like to talk, my A/N's are getting HUGE!)**

* * *

_Link reestablished_

_Continuing transmission..._

* * *

Nigel, Wally, Hoagie and Maurice crept inside the abandoned junkyard, soft footfalls giving a n insane echo.

Hoagie shivered as he looked at the details of the dark place.

He couldn't understand why it looked so frightening now. As a kid he used to have a decent amount of fun in this place. He occasionally brought Wally along when he was scavenging for parts for their 2x4 technology.

He even remembered when he once got stuck in a tire.

The memory almost made him chuckle, but with the atmosphere of the place, any humor the incident had brought, vanished.

The whole junkyard seemed to be _made _out of dark and creepy corners now, everywhere he looked, there was overwhelming darkness mingled with the bits of steel, tires and wrecked cars that he had once viewed as building material.

Nigel's voice bounced around unnaturally. "Does anyone have the feeling someone's watching us?" he asked. Nods, and other sounds of agreement came from Hoagie and the rest.

There were some things Abby noticed about her after the serum was injected into her.

Increased senses, agility, strength, weird photosensitive eyes... those kind of things.

Other abilities weren't so easy to discover, like the one she was trying to use now.

Taking off the uncomfortable welding goggles, she concentrated on the shadows around her, she was in an an ancient-looking shipping container, sitting crossed-legged on the cold steel floor.

Still nothing.

She tried again, red eyes giving of an eerie glow in the darkness, a hand pressed against the shadow on the floor.

Faintly at first, she began to hear her friends voices through the shadows, then, she could see them through the shadows, almost as if she were there. Except that she could see them from all angles at once.

"_None of you were followed, right?" _Maurice asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"_You guys sure?Cuz I swear I heard something right..."_

"_NIGEL UNO!!!!"_ The sheer force of the voice nearly broke Abby's concentration.

Sure enough, Lizzie was standing in the illuminated entrance to the junkyard, arms crossed, the flickering lighting somehow managed to make her look really scary. She stomped over to where Maurice and the others were and planted herself in front of a very shocked Nigel.

" _'Ere we go again." _Wally muttered, the others moving back a step from Nigel and Lizzie.

"_That's it mister, you're coming back with me!!"_ she screamed, grabbed him by the arm and dragged the protesting Nigel back to the entrance.

"_Wha...whe...let go of me Lizzie!" _Nigel shouted, wrenching himself from the redhead's_ gra_sp._"I've been through this with you a million times already! We broke up months ago!" h_e all but screamed at her.

Lizzie took a step back, and forced a kind smile through her face.

"_Oh, that doesn't mean we still can't go out together!" _Lizzie said, words dripping with honey.

"_That was the point of me breaking up with you! You were being too possessive!! You never even gave me a FIVE MINUTES BREAK from being with you!!" _Nigel roared.

"_Oh as if your new "girlfriend" isn't "possessive"." _Lizzie sniffed_._

Nigel's face, no his entire bald head, went bright read.

"_YOU LEAVE RACHEL OUT OF THIS!!!"_

Seeing that nothing else could be learned from the conversation, Abby drifted out of her trance."Nigel 'n the Soopreme commander an item?" she chuckled in amusement. "Numbah five sayz it was about time dat happened."

The fact that Nigel had finally realized how big a bitch Lizzie was, had helped soothe her fears of things going badly for them.

Just then, she heard something outside of the corroded steel of the container.

"_Sh....th....f...u...izzie!"_

Abby raised an eyebrow: true enough, what she was hearing was Nigel's voice coming from the other side of the junkyard. Either her hearing was getting even more sensitive.

Or Nigel was just screaming his head off at Lizzie.

_Or both. Yeah, prob'ly both._

She picked up her goggles from the floor and stood up._ "_Well, " she said to no one in particular, "looks like Abby's gonna have ta do a lil' ...talkin'...to Lizzie."

_Just don't get carried away._

Abby groaned, ever since waking up from her incursion at the Sector Ph. D. treehouse, her conscience had become extremely annoying, the tiny "goody-two-shoes" voice it spoke was more than enough to give her headaches if she allowed it to speak for too long.

_Carried away? _She answered, before snuffing the voice out of her mind for the nth time, _If Lizzie gets 'er ass kicked up an' down the street, that's cuz she asked fo' it._

Putting on the welding goggles, she decided it would be good to practice another of her abilities, fortunately an easier one. She walked towards the nearest of the steel walls, a hand held out in front of her.

Her hand touched the cold steel of the wall, the shadows seemingly melting at her fingertips. She walked into the wall, as if it were air and not third-grade steel backed on the other side by truck cabs, car parts and other things not worth mentioning.

As she walked into the wall, Abby felt the cold liquefied shadow's drowse her. It was a good feeling, it made her feel refreshed and, strangely, secure.

The last remnants of her cloak were sucked into the shadow of the wall, leaving ripples behind as the steel became solid again.

_

* * *

_

_Great, just what I needed._

Those words summed up what Maurice had to say at this point, along with "_We're bringing weapons next time, stealth job or not_."

Things had been going smoothly until Lizzie had shown up. And, as usual, she got in an "argument "with Nigel.

Twenty seconds later, just as the verbal war between the former couple was getting out of hand, Lizzie took out a T.O.A.S.T.I.E. and an apparently innocent row of old lockers in the junkyard had turned out to be her L.O.C.K.A.H-S.H.O.C.K.A.H.

"YOU'RE COMING WITH ME RIGHT _NOW _NIGEL UNO!!!!" He heard Lizzie scream from the top of the battle mech.

Peering over the used dishwasher he was using as cover, Maurice could see the 'mech going back and forth between the piles of trash, but nothing else. His comrades were nowhere to be seen.

_Good to see they at least learned something from me._

Maurice sure didn't envy Nigel right now.

Not one bit.

Just then, he heard something.

_No, screw that, someone._

He risked another peek over the dishwasher, his eyes came to a grinding halt just in front of Lizzie's L.O.C.K.A.H-S.H.O.C.K.A.H.

Right there, just as the Villian-ID file photo had shown her, was Abby, complete with the welding goggles she had been wearing when a KND security camera took her photo.

Maurice felt a shiver go down his spine.

She didn't seem too different at all from the Abby he had known.

_But.._.

Deep in his guts, Maurice felt something _wrong_ about her.

Something very, very _wrong_.

So, inhumanly _WRONG_.

If only he could put his finger on just what...

* * *

The last thing Lizzie Devine expected that night was to have to coax Nigel out of hiding. She had come here half expecting the bald teen to go along quietly.

Good thing she came prepared.

Hearing something behind her, she twisted in her seat.

Only to find there was nothing there...

She blinked once. She could have sworn there was something right...

"Hi there Lizzie."

Had she not been strapped to the seat, Lizzie would have flown out of her mech.

"Abby!" she gasped, a hand on her racing heart. "You nearly scared the life out of me!"

Abby just gave a friendly smile at the fat teen on the robot's cockpit. "Abby sho' did" she said, leaning on a lollipop machine-gun she was carrying.

Lizzie was a bit unnerved about Abby's sudden appearance, the girl had simply disappeared from school two years ago and had even been a bit of a legend for a short time.

Abby's friendly smile became just a bit wider. "So, what're ya doin' 'ere Lizzie?" she asked.

"Well...I'm looking for my dear Nigey." Lizzie said, trying to sound as if using a batlle mech that shot dirty laundry to look for her now ex.-boyfriend was something other girls did as well.

She gave Abby the once-over again and asked "Have you seen him?"

Abby's smile was beginning to look quite frightening by now. "Nah,"she said "Abby ain't seen ol' baldy fo' a long time Lizzie".

As soon as those words left her mouth, alarm bells went of in Lizzie's head.

_She's lying!_

"You're hiding him, aren't you?" She hissed, her pudgy eyes narrowing till they were slits. "You know exactly where he is, just like the rest of those little pals of his! I thought we would finally get to go on dates together when all that babies next door stuff ended but noooo," she ranted, too caught on whith her own monologue to notice that Abby's smile had suddenly been replaced by something that looked quite like a snarl "he's still busy night and day and just last week I found out she left me for that stinking witch he calls Rachel!" she shrieked.

Ignoring Abby's glare, Lizzie aimed the L.O.C.K.A.H-S.H.O.K .A.H.'s cannons at her face "So you're going to tell me where he is or I'm going to put you in a whole new world of hurt."she growled.

Had Lizzie been able to see behind Abby's goggles, she would have seen that her eyes were glowing like searchlights.

And, had Lizzie also been able to know what was going on inside Abby's head, she would have noticed that they weren't glowing for the reason most would have though of.

"Listen 'ere Lizzie, " she said, her voice sounding as if it had been pulled through liquid nitrogen, "even if Abby knew where yo ex-boyfriend was, Ah don' think she would be tellin' yo' after tha' little speech."

Lizzie gave Abby her best menacing glare. "Maybe, you won't be so sure after you get a beating from this." she huffed, pointing at her robot.

Abby cocked her head slightly. "Are yo' sayin' yo' wanna fight Abby?" she said, her voice taking a disinterested feel to it, but not without loosing it's cold edge.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and pressed a button on the L.O.C.K.A.H-S.H.O.C.K.A.H.'s controls that reloaded both cannons with a loud "_thunk!"._

"Of course I am you retard!" she said.

For the briefest of moments, Abby's expression was that of pure cold rage. And, just as suddenly, that expression was replaced with a cruel smirk that, had Father seen it, he would have probably been extremely jealous.

"Then let's _dance_ sucka!" she called out, the cold edge of her voice replaced by a hint of sheer, destructive glee. Faster than the eye could follow, she took a hold of the lolipop machine-gun that she had been leaning on till this point, raising the weapon using no more than one hand, and opened fire.

The fighting began.

**

* * *

Phew...sorry I'm late, my readers. I have been extremely busy since school started and haven't been able to write enough for a decent-length chapter till now. That and I lost the USB drive I keep this thing in.**

**Hope it was worth it. Please review.**


	5. Hello and goodbye

**Codename: Kids next door is owned by Mr. Warburton, not by me. I own Numbuh 473, and Numbuh 4656.**

**I'm sorry I took so long, but my laptop, where I keep this thing, got stolen, so I had to re-make the last half of it.**

**Funny thing: if you look under the "Supernatural" genre in the KND section of this website, you'll see this story comes up third.****Despite me not having updated it in a million years.**

**

* * *

**

_Link reestablished..._

_Continuing transmission..._

_

* * *

_

Not even a minute into the fight, Abby was forced to drop the lollipop-machine gun she had been using when it ran out of ammo.

Not that she minded, the contraption wasn't even hers, she..._borrowed_...it from Stickybeard a few months ago, and she had been looking for an excuse to use up the negligible ammo it had left. Of course that "only" left her with her custom-made blaster, for which she, fortunately, had packed quite a lot of ammunition.

It certainly had been a while since she had seen any _real_ action; the KND operatives that had been sent after her recently had been just too easy for her. She couldn't even beat them up properly.

Which is why she was going to try and make sure that this fight lasted just a little longer than what was necessary.

She danced around Lizzie's robot, dodging wads of dirty laundry and firing explosive M.A.R.B.L.E. rounds at the places she knew would be well armored, just to annoy Lizzie. Hidden behind the welding goggles, her eyes glowed a brilliant, bloody red.

She gave a small pause in her shenanigans to reload, and nonchalantly blasted the lumbering Mech's backside until Lizzie found out where the shots were coming from. Her excitement at the possibility of finding a worthy opponent had been replaced with disappointment at having found the same old Lizzie.

Relaxing her pose, she called out at Lizzie, taunting her.

"That the best ya can do?"

Lizzie pressed a button somewhere on the robot's controls and the laundry cannons were jettisoned, and replaced with a pair or lethal-looking lasers.

"Not even close!" the irate ex-girlfriend screeched and opened fire.

Abby grinned inwards as she dodged the laser blasts, this fatso had suddenly turned out to be a lot more interesting.

Maybe.

She cackled as she did an exaggerated back-flip to avoid a burning salvo, landing gently, almost daintily, on an ex-car.

"Oh, come on!" she taunted her, "Abby's eaten worse than that for break-"

A stun laser pounded her chest and sent her flying into another conveniently placed pile of junk.

Deciding she could take things up a notch, Abby melted into the unlit ground and emerged on the opposite side of the small clearing they were fighting, coolly firing at the back of Lizzie's head the rough equivalent of a roundhouse kick covered in mustard.

Lizzie gave a satisfying squeal of pain and slumped on the control board of the improvised machine.

Abby stared down the sights of her weapon, half-hoping the bitch would continue her pathetic excuse for a fight, and half-knowing she wouldn't.

She sighed and lowered her weapon, carefully nearing the now-silent robot.

Slowly, taking a step at a time and making sure to put her gaze somewhere else as she did so and grinding her sandals into the ground to make noise as she moved, she got closer still.

Only a few feet from the machine, she stopped. She had just given the rotund teen every chance to catch her off guard and continue fighting, or escape, or _something_; and yet she wasn't even moving.

"That's it?" she muttered. This girl had made mincemeat of the treehouse security system more than a few times; surely she could do better than that!

She waited a few more seconds, waiting for Lizzie to rise up in a fit of rage.

…

Nope.

Disappointment mingled with the rage that ran through her veins. Before her little change, she remembered anger as something hot and brutish. Now anger felt cold, like ice. It didn't make her do stupid things, it told her to smile, be friendly, and kick the poor, poor, fool in the head as she did so.

Right now, her blood might have frozen liquid helium.

And then goody two-shoes decided speak.

_Don't!_

_**Ok, NOW what are you whining about?**_

_Don't hurt her…more than you already have, I mean._

_**Why shouldn't I? She's been a pain in the ass since day one, and ain't you supposed to pop out when Abby's gonna do something really horrible?**_

_This is…okay so shooting Lizzie did feel good, but it's still wrong!_

_**How come?**_

_Your friends are out there, remember? What do you think they'll be thinking when they see you beating her to a pulp?_

_**That I'm helping all of humanity?**_

_Wha- No! They'll be thinking, "Hey, she's a deadly inhuman monster, just like the stupid KND says!" You know why Nigel left her, do you?_

_**Because she's a clingy bi-**_

_No, why he really left her._

_**Eh…**_

_He left her because she couldn't bear to be separated from him, and he couldn't bear to make anyone unhappy like that. We know him, Abby, how he kept trying to kick things into order, even if he ended up kicking herself. And now you are going to beat the crap out of someone he used to really love and that he still cares for; right in his face._

Abby stood shock-still at that, the ice of her veins warming up to the usual temperature. Little miss conscience had just used her favorite move.

What would Nigel think of X?

Usually, she simply ignored her when she said this, or gave a snarky remark before snuffing her out.

Right now, however, those words had some weight. Her friends were out there, hiding, watching her.

She knew, she could feel them.

She took an involuntary step back from the mech. Two years of nightmares, of hearing Nigel screaming for help at her in her dreams, had left her uneasy at the prospect of becoming no different than those who actually did that to him. No different than those Sector V had sacrificed their own childhoods to fight so other kids could have their own.

And that's what threw her off the hook. Uneasiness was the closest thing she could get to fear nowadays. The more she thought about it, the more irrational the near-fear became. She had been forgiven after all.

Right?

She quickly leaped on top of the robot and unstrapped the unconscious Lizzie from her seat, lifting Nigel's ex-girlfriend out of the war machine.

She didn't have to check for breathing, for her it was as loud as a vacuum cleaner.

Relieved that the redhead wasn't dead, she dropped into the ground, making a gateway in the ground that ended at Lizzie's house, so that the unconscious teen would wake up on her bed. With unusual care, she lowered Lizzie through the shadows.

Just as the head was about to disappear, someone came rushing from inside a fridge with a broken door.

"WAIT!"

Hoagie came to a screeching halt in from of a bemused Abby.

"No, no, no Abby, you know the drill. You have to say something really cool before you…"

"Before I what?" Abby asked, tilting her head an inch.

Hoagie scratched the back of his head, seemingly trying to think of just what would be a cool thing to say, before giving and embarrassed shrug.

"Eh, never mind."

Abby finished dropping Lizzie through the ground and stood, closing the gateway as she did. Hoagie looked just like he did when that invention of his turned him into a teenager, and she was mildly surprised to see him like that now. True, she had seen him from the shadows as they came looking for her, but still, seeing him in person, and from one angle, had shown her just how much he had changed.

And, speaking of that, how much did _she_ change?

Soon, the others got out their respective hiding spots and came her way. Wally, Nigel, Maurice…

Abby cringed invisibly; she had forgotten about Maurice.

They gathered around, awkwardly.

Nigel cleared his throat, and was the first of them to speak.

"Well... it's nice seeing you again Abby." he said.

Abby allowed herself a small smile. "Good to see ya too, Nigel."

They talked for a while, of the old days, of what they were doing now as teens and of their missions together. For the first time in a long while, they were back together again, as friends.

However, Abby knew what they were here for. As much as she enjoyed being their friend again, she'd like to be on home turf when they brought up the small matter of her being a runaway.

"You know, Abby's _really_ happy to see ya guys, but she thinks you'd be more, comfortable at her place." she casually said.

Opening gateways at their feet, she removed the welding goggles long enough to catch a glimpse of her glowing red eyes. Friends or not, she _loved _the way her otherwise loathsome eyes crept people out.

"Just try not ta pass out, please." she added as she and the rest of the teens fell through the floor.

* * *

Numbuh 4656 hummed a soothing, calm tune as he made the final adjustments to the latest device in his search for immortality: a negative energy projector. He could have made the adjustments earlier, but it just felt _wrong_ to do things behind a test subject's back, sort of like giving someone a burger without telling the other guy what was in it.

Once a nerd of Weapons Development, he had been a prominent member, second only to the mildly clinically insane Numbuh 473 in brilliance. However, the violent temperament of the Russo-american operative had made him, as well as the rest of the department, leave. After the unpleasantness, he had decided to join the medical division.

It had been the decommissioning of a friend of his that had made him discover the greatest disease to befall kidkind: age. Vowing to become the kid to put a permanent end to the concept of adulthood, he worked tirelessly for months.

He tried everything he could be allowed to do and, when that didn't work, he tried everything else. The matter was too important for mere rules; and weren't adults supposed to be the ones who invented rules in the first place? A child learned the rules only so that he could defy them later, and that was what he did. Even after being caught, he escaped and carried on, far away from those adults in the guise of children that were the KND.

He gave a dial a final, tiny adjustment, and set up a camera on a tripod. Once that was done, he prepared to fire the device: a spherical construct about a meter in diameter, suspended between powerful electromagnets.

Numbuh 3, standing on a painted X on the floor asked him a question, her voice dripping impatience.

"Are you done now?"

Numbuh 4656 clicked his tongue.

"Patience, now! We wouldn't want something going wrong now would we?" he said, scribbling some notes to a clipboard. "I'm already done anyway." he added.

Turning on the video camera he gave Numbuh 3 a level, calm look. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Kuki silently nodded, a stark contrast to her old self, who would had leapt and squealed in joy.

Numbuh 4656 allowed himself a small smile. Soon, the cheerful girl in the files would be back.

Lifting the cover of the switch he ignited the device.

Several things happened.

First, the light pouring from the massive lamps on the roof of the abandoned warehouse, against most laws of physics, bent towards the device, reshaping the shadows on the ground in bizarre and improbable ways. The light seemed to collect itself around the device, giving it an eerie, unnatural glow.

However, this awesome spectacle of light was merely a side effect of what the device performed: deep within itself, matter slammed into itself, bringing about something that had never been seen, not since the dawn of the universe: the so-called "Dark energy", in fact a collection of primordial particles and energies that would dissipate into nothing, unless under certain circumstances.

The amalgamation, the universal primordial soup of the cosmos, collected on the surface of the sphere, invisible.

After a few seconds, the energy burst out in Kuki's direction. Traveling at the speed of light, it instantly connected with her, a beam of energy, which glew brightly despite seemingly absorbing light.

The beam hit Kuki with enormous strength, energy cascaded from her body as her very atoms absorbed the primordial energies.

Not once did she make a sound.

* * *

**I guess that's it for now.**

**By the way, I'll be going to the U.S. In a few weeks, so hopefully I'll have my laptop back. Or maybe they'll gust give my chocolates...**

**Read and review, kids!**

**By the way, I don't like the title. Ideas?**


End file.
